The present invention relates to a system for managing geographic space and moving objects thereon.
Driver assistance systems, such as the system in US patent publication 2012/0291049, partition the events among processing nodes based on location information, such that each processing node is responsible for executing queries against a relation representing a predefined spatial region. Other systems, such as the system in U.S. Pat. No. 8,850,013, perform server load-balancing by distributing data describing geo objects across a plurality of servers and directing requests for data to one of the plurality of servers based on the geographic location of the user. Still further systems, such as the system in U.S. Pat. No. 8,862,146, enhance location information for a mobile device comprising a location information module configured to obtain location data indicative of a location of said mobile device, obtain additional data comprising context information for said mobile device, the location information module further configured to process said additional data to obtain said context information and to determine enhanced location information for said mobile device, based at least in part on processing said location data in association with said context information.
As a large number of automobiles and events on the geographic map are expected to be managed by the system, the system has to process a great deal of information. Since cars generally move at high speed and require the latest information, it is desirable to complete all processes of a driving system within one server in order to minimize processing time for individual automobiles.
However, as the geographic space being handled by such a system expands, the amount of information being transmitted and received increases due to an increase in the number of automobiles and the number of roads, and the corresponding requirements might exceed the processing power of a single server. Even if the geographic space is divided and a plurality of servers are used to process the spaces resulting from the division, automobiles move at high speeds among the plurality of divided geographic spaces, and therefore further communication between the servers is necessary, such that the communication load between servers increases. The increase of the communication load between the servers prevents the system from processing each automobile in a short time. Therefore, a system to enable less communication load between servers and higher scalability is further needed for efficiently managing large scale geographic spaces.